Five Nights of sex (Fnaf Gang X Reader)
by SexKat
Summary: They will make you wet


Moaning for you (FoxyXHuman Reader)

Your point of View

You walked down the hall, you were a new night guard at the pizzeria and you hadn't seen any animatronics yet. You had just got there and was about to reach the office when you heard something it sounded like moaning. Looking around you saw a door in the distance that was open **the shower rooms.** Taking a deep breath you walked over to the shower rooms and peeked inside there he was the tall animatronic fox in the shower, your face went red as you saw what he was doing Cumming and moaning but how did he do it? You thought he was an animatronic so how was it possible? Maybe it was because they had put in the animal instincts of a fox in Foxy, his cock made you aroused it large no wonder he wore pants. Then you heard him saying your name "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! OOOHH YEAH!" your face felt like a tomato you had met him as a teen and had a crush on him, you decided it was best you left but then shower got turned off. You froze as, you heard the footsteps of Foxy quickly you ran to the office hoping he didn't see you, how wrong you were.

Third Person View

Foxy walked out of the shower room a towel around his waist, he was smirking he had saw (Y/N) running down the hall which only meant one thing she had seen him in the shower. Foxy thought about her body it must have been so wet inside when she had saw him. The thoughts gave him a boner his cock and him wanted (Y/N) he wanted to see what he could do to her it would be fun, it also mating season for foxes and Foxy's instinct was kicking in a lot which did not help at all. "Don't worry I'm coming for you soon (Y/N)... He he~" he said to himself walking back to pirate cove.

Meanwhile (Y/N) sat in the office her face was bright red all the thoughts of Foxy and sex made her so horny and embarrassed, but she had a job to do! Looking at the camera she saw Foxy on the screen he was walking down the hall! Quickly (Y/N) closed the doors she didn't want him to come in! NO WAY!

Foxy on the other hand wanted to see for some personal matters he knocked on the door "Hay Are ye there matey?" He asked smirking to himself when he heard someone on the other side "Go Away Foxy!" she said. Foxy growled "aww come on~ I just want to hang out~'' he purred. There was no answer. He growled once again and ran of to the other side where luckily the door WAS open, Foxy Smirked and licked his lips walking in one step at a time (Y/N) turned to him fear on her face she got of the chair and opened the door then was about run out when Foxy grabbed her hand and turned (Y/N) toward him "No running now honey, you know you want me inside of you just like I want to do~" Foxy purred he closed both the doors and pushed her against the wall "let's play~" he whispered into her ear, she struggled as he started to pull down her pants "you got some booty I want right here~" he said erotically. Foxy pulled down his own pants showing his wet giant cock he held down both of her hands and bit the back of her neck (like Fox mating) and shoved his giant cock in her tight ass, it was wet and gooey so very very warm too. Foxy started to thrust faster and faster (Y/N) moaned "More! More oh daddy more~!" the animatronic did as she said until he let his hot seed inside her. She purred sweating wanting more he could tell "how about we do it different this time~? " Foxy asked smirking at her she nodded as he let go of her she laid onto the ground smiling up at him" come here big boy~" (Y/N) purred. Foxy got on top of her then starting to undo her button on the shirt she was wearing after that he started to lick and kiss her nipples teasing her, (Y/N) Moaned his name out wanting him to do more so then he shoved his cock in her mouth starting to thrust back and forth the white creamy cum came in large amounts but she swallowed it whole. "Come on Daddy stop teasing me~" she purred Foxy smirked and (Y/N) got on all fours he then grabbed her waist shoving his huge cock in her wet tight ass then starting to thrust back and forth making (Y/N) moan very loudly. Foxy just kept going but soon he became tired and stopped after that you two just laid there his cock right next to you ass going in there a couple of times while (Y/N) was asleep but was pulled out right after.


End file.
